Alive
by StrawberryLemonComet
Summary: What could be the best gift you could ever give to your lover on your anniversary? Yuki X Shu


**ALIVE**  
**Author: **Lemon  
**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and it really should or else, Yuki would be mine, all mine! -evil laugh-  
**Summary:** What could be the best gift you could ever give to your lover on your anniversary?  
**Pairing:** Yuki x Shu  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Language. Sexual references. Some fluffiness. Cliffhanger. (I warned you.)  
**A/N:** My first Gravi fic so spare the flames, ok? Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy it:)

**_( strawberry in) _**whatever's _italicized _is part of Yuki's story... you might get confused like me... wahehehehe btw, nice fic LEMON! **_( strawberry out)_**

* * *

"_Yukiiiiiiiiii!" Shindou Shuichi, in all his pink glory, glomped his lover, Yuki Eiri, who was sitting in front of a battered laptop. "Yuki Yuki Yuki! I missed you! Did you miss me, huh huh huh?" And he sat on the older man's lap and gathered his arms around his neck. "Why are you so quiet, Yuki? Is there something wrong? Tell me!"_

_Yuki looked at Shuichi's violet eyes. They were brimming with tears. He rolled his own eyes. "Baka. I didn't speak because you didn't give me a chance."_

"_Oh, was I blabbing? Ehehehe…" Shuichi giggled cutely._

_Yuki would have tear Shuichi's clothes right there and then but he remembered that he has a chapter to finish. "Get off me, brat."_

_- SHUICHI'S POV -_

_Shuichi was adding last touches to the new song he was working on in the couch. Yuki was still in his den, typing endlessly and cursing violently. 'Looks like deadline's coming up,' he thought then continued on with his lyrics. After a few minutes, he grew tired and decided to sleep. 'I didn't realize it's already late,' glancing at the clock on the side table that reads 10 pm. He stared at Yuki's door. He can no longer hear him typing and cursing. 'Is he planning an all-nighter?' He settled on checking up on him. When he opened the door, he found his lover's head on top of the keyboard, his porcelain cheek lying on the cold black keys. Shuichi could not suppress a smile. 'Damn! How could he be so gorgeous!' He went to fetch a blanket and then placed it around Yuki's shoulders. "Goodnight, Yuki," he whispered to the sleeping novelist's ear and gently kissed his cheek. -_

_Shuichi woke up at the first rays of sunlight and saw Yuki's arms around him. 'What a wonderful way to start the morning!' He was still wondering when did Yuki crawl under the covers beside him when his lover finally stirred and opened his eyes and stared at his pink-headed lover. "Morning, Yuuuuuuki!"_

"_Brat. It's so fucking early and you're shrieking already?"_

"_Gomen, Yuki," Shuichi grinned. He cuddled closer to him and sighed. "I'm going to work now…"_

"_Then go," Yuki coldly replied as he planted butterfly kisses on Shuichi's neck. "Or else, you're going to be late." He placed his leg across his small body and pushed the vocalist into him. "K will kill you with his guns." Finally, he touched Shuchi's lips, tentatively at first, then passionately. They went like this for what seemed to be hours._

_Shuichi was the one who broke their hot kiss. "Yuki!" He panted, trying to catch his breath. "If you're going to be like this, I can't go to work! You're being unfair!" He pouted, complete with puppy-dog eyes._

'_He's so damn sexy pouting like that, I might call K and Sakano and tell them that Shuichi's sick… Well, he'll be sick after we… Ok, stop that train of thought, Yuki…' He smirked. "I thought you like that, Shu?"_

"_I do I do I do I do I do, but I also want to show the band my new song!" Shuichi continued to pout. With his puppy-dog eyes._

_Yuki raised his eyebrows then went out of the room. Shuichi smelled the coffee brewing from the kitchen so he showered and dressed._

"_Bye Yukiiiiiiiiiiii!" He jumped from behind and clung to him. "I'll miss you!"_

_Yuki dismissed it with a wave. "Go, baka." Then he felt the younger man's soft lips on his cheek and heard him whisper, "I love you." -_

Yuki finished reading the chapter he was working on. 'Why do I have to write this? I'm just wasting my precious time.' He sighed. Almost a year before, he met this cute pink-haired teenager by chance. A paper flew to him while walking home in the park. He remembered telling Shuichi then that he has "…zero talent." He chuckled at the memory. 'Yep, so long ago, and look at us now.' And five days from now, it's their first year as lovers. Five days from now is his deadline for the story he's writing but he still can't think of a proper ending. He sighed again and sipped his cold coffee. He suddenly realized that the house was quiet, too quiet actually, with Shuichi bouncing off the walls every second he's here and bugging him to no end. He turned off his laptop and went out his den to find Shuichi sleeping in the couch with a smile on his face and clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Yuki smiled despite of himself. 'He's so cute.' He saw the paper in his hand. 'What could that be?' But before he even touch the edge of the paper, Shuichi's eyes popped open and hid it as fast as lightning behind his back and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Yuki. Are we going to sleep?"

* * *

**A/N: **I just told you, didn't I? So… I guess I won't continue this… Maybe if I can get a certain number of reviews that tells me to continue this, I will. Nyahahaha… I'm so evil. :) 


End file.
